


Masquerade

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inevitable, Zoe's dress from Chapter 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dress I pictured Zoe wearing during Marcel's party in Chapter 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

 

(If this picture is for whatever reason not showing up, you can just go straight to [the post on my tumblr](http://yuzukimist.tumblr.com/post/133225019495).)


End file.
